One specific embodiment of the camshaft adjuster, which has been proven and tested in practice, includes a vane adjuster having a stator and a rotor, which delimit an annular space, which is divided into multiple working chambers by projections and vanes. A pressure medium may be optionally applied to the working chambers, which is supplied to the working chambers on one side of the vanes of the rotor from a pressure medium reservoir in a pressure medium circuit via a pressure medium pump, and which is fed back into the pressure medium reservoir from the working chambers on the particular other side of the vanes. The control of the pressure medium flow, and thus the adjusting movement of the camshaft adjusting device, takes place, e.g., with the aid of a central valve having a complex structure of flow-through openings and control edges, and a valve body, which is movable within the central valve and which closes or unblocks the flow-through openings as a function of its position.